familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of regencies and cities of Indonesia
This is the list of regencies and cities of Indonesia, one step lower hierarchy of the Indonesia administrative division below the provincial government (sometimes it was called "the second level region"). In Indonesia, both Regency and City are the same administration level, having their own local government and legislative body. The difference between a Regency and a City lies in demography, size and economy. Generally, a regency comprises a rural, larger area than a city. A city usually has non-agricultural economic activities. A regency ( ) is headed by a regent (bupati), while a city is headed by a mayor (walikota). All regents, mayors and member of representatives are directly elected for five years term. However, in Jakarta Special Capital Region, mayors and regents are chosen by the Governor. Each regency or city is divided further into sub-districts. Following the implementation of decentralization beginning on 1 January 2001, regencies and municipalities have become the key administrative units responsible for providing most government services. The list below groups regencies and cities in Indonesia by provinces. Note that each regency has a capital city (the regency seat). Description Origin of "regency" A regency (Indonesian: kabupaten) is a political subdivision of a province in Indonesia. The Indonesian term kabupaten is also sometimes translated as "district" or "municipality". Regencies are divided into Subdistricts (Kecamatan). The English name "regency" comes from the Dutch colonial period, when regencies were ruled by bupati (or regents) and were known as regentschap (kabupaten in Javanese and subsequently Indonesian). Bupati had been regional lords under the pre-colonial monarchies of Java. When the Dutch abolished or curtailed those monarchies, the bupati were left as the most senior indigenous authority. They were not strictly speaking "native rulers" because the Dutch claimed full sovereignty over their territory, but in practice they had many of the attributes of petty kings (including elaborate regalia and palaces, and a high degree of impunity). Regencies in Java territorial units were grouped together into Residencies headed by exclusively European Residents. This term hinted that the Residents had a quasi-diplomatic status in relation to the bupati (and indeed they had such a relationship with the native rulers who continued to prevail in much of Indonesia outside Java), but in practice the bupati had to follow Dutch instructions on any matter of concern to the colonial authorities. The relationship between those sides was ambivalent: while legal and military power rested with the Dutch government (or, for a long time, with the Dutch East India Company (commonly known as the VOC, an abbreviation of the Dutch ) under a Governor General in Batavia on Java, the regents held higher protocollary rank than the white officials who supposedly advised them and held day-to-day sway over the population. After the independence of Indonesia in 1945, the terms bupati and kabupaten were applied throughout the archipelago to the administrative unit below the residency (karesidenan). Recent history Since the start of Reformasi in 1998 a remarkable proliferation of district governments has arisen in Indonesia. This process has become known as pemekaran ("proliferation" or "blossomming"). Following the surge of support for decentralisation across Indonesia which occurred following the end of the Soeharto era in 1998, key new decentralisation laws were passed in 1999. Subsequently, there was a jump in the number of districts from around 300 at the end of 1998 to over 490 in 2008 ten years later. This proliferation of new districts, welcome at first, has become increasingly controversial within Indonesia because the administrative fragmentation has proved costly and has not brought the hoped-for benefits. Senior levels of the administration have expressed a general feeling that the process of pemekaran now needs to be slowed down (or even stopped for the time being) but local politicians at various levels across government in Indonesia continue to express strong populist support for the continued creation of new districts. Yosua Sitomorang, 'Strategic Asia: When it comes to Regional Autonomy in Indonesia, Breaking Up Should be Harder to Do', The Jakarta Globe, 9 June 2010. Aceh North Sumatra West Sumatra Jambi Riau Bengkulu South Sumatra Lampung Bangka–Belitung Islands Riau Islands Jakarta Banten West Java Central Java East Java Yogyakarta Bali West Nusa Tenggara East Nusa Tenggara West Kalimantan South Kalimantan Central Kalimantan East Kalimantan North Kalimantan Gorontalo South Sulawesi West Sulawesi South East Sulawesi Central Sulawesi North Sulawesi Maluku North Maluku West Papua Papua References Category:Regencies of Indonesia Category:Subdivisions of Indonesia Indonesia, Regencies and cities Indonesia 2 Regencies, Indonesia Regencies and cities Category:Decentralization